


Ricky Finds a Baby

by deathpixie



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathpixie/pseuds/deathpixie
Summary: Ricky finds a baby, and dumps it onto Julian, and Bubbles, and Mr. Lahey and Randy interfere. (as always)





	Ricky Finds a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress.

The pounding on Julian's trailer front door was too loud to ignore. Julian rolled over to his left side, grabbed the small RCA clock radio and blearily looked at the time. 2am. He sighed and got up trailing bedsheets and blankets with him. The pounding continued. "Alright already! Fuck! This better be good Ricky!" he barked crossly as he neared his front door. He knew it was Ricky because only Ricky didn't have enough brain cells to see that it was too early in the morning for this shit.

 

He opened the door to see a disheveled looking Ricky. 'Big surprise' he thought. "Julian! My dad founded a baby in the dump! A fucking baby! He thinks that it might be an alien baby." he said slightly out of breath. Julian put his left hand to his eyes and rubbed them. "Ricky, there are no such thing as aliens -- or alien babies for that matter." Ricky shook his head and thrust a warm, and slightly moist object at Julian. Julian took the object and looked down at it, in his arms lay a human baby. The baby was Caucasian and had fuzzy brown hair and brown eyes. The baby looked to be at least 4 months old.


End file.
